Songs
by Laila Doretti
Summary: varias historias creadas a partir de canciones que he escuchado y me ha surgido la historia, son bien sad jajaja
1. Chapter 1

**Hace tiempo he querido hacer un songfic, o como se llame jajaja, hace mucho tiempo escuche una versión de una canción llamada La Novia del autor Antonio Prieto y me llamo la atención de que me imagine a los personajes de Nanoha mientras la oía, y escribí una historia** , **así que decidí subir el fic ya que llevaba eras guardado en un rincón de mi pc, sin más preámbulos, les dejo esta humilde historia.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de sus respectivos autores .**

 **La novia**

 ** _Blanca y_** **radiante va la novia…**

Nanoha iba lentamente entrando a esa iglesia con la que tanto había soñado cuando pequeña, iba acompañada de su padre que la llevaba del brazo feliz y radiante.

\- Ten, cuida de ella, ya que es mi tesoro más preciado.- dijo el padre mientras entregaba a la novia.

 ** _Le sigue atrás un novio amante…_**

Nanoha miraba al chico que la llevaba del brazo, su semblante decidido y gentil le había traído el recuerdo de cómo se conocieron.

 ** _Y que al unir sus corazones…_**

Llegaron al altar, la chica observaba impresionada el lugar, su vista fue a dar a quien seria ahora su futuro esposo, quien estrecho sus manos dándole una sonrisa radiante que fue correspondida por la chica.

 ** _Harán morir mis ilusiones…_**

Nanoha sabía que esto era lo mejor para ella, " esto es lo mejor", se repetía internamente para poder creer que así lo era aunque ella no lo viese así, aunque no lo sintiese así, " esto es lo mejor para mi vida", se dijo por última vez.

 ** _Ante el altar está llorando…_**

Unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, la chica observo a su futuro esposo quien miraba atento el recitativo del padre asintiendo cada vez que decía los votos, la cobriza lloraba, se acercaba el final, ya no había vuelta atrás, " Yuuno es lo correcto para mí", se decía, " el no me hará daño, no me hará preocuparme, es lo mejor para mi vida", se repetía para confiar en sus palabras, en las de sus padres, menos en las que sentía su corazón, el cual gritaba que no era lo correcto, nunca lo ha sido, ya que su corazón ya tenía otro dueño.

 ** _Todos dirán que es de alegría…_**

La gente observaba a la pareja, todos decían, " que felices se ven, será un futuro prospero para los dos", lo que nadie sabía era que Nanoha en ese momento estaba luchando internamente, una parte de ella quería huir y la otra le decía, " quédate, el te cuidara y amara".

-mira, como se aman, son hechos el uno para el otro.- dijo una señora haciendo a Hayate observarla.

-" Si supiera que Nanoha en este momento se está condenando por un amor imposible no pensaría lo mismo…"- pensó la castaña observando como la cobriza se limpiaba las lagrimas.

 ** _Dentro su alma esta gritando…_**

" Felicitaciones Nanoha, supe lo de tu compromiso, espero sean muy felices, los dos", los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, la voz de una rubia aparecía torturándola y haciendo ahogar un par de lagrimas mas.

 ** _Ave María…_**

La madre de la cobriza la observaba feliz, unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, se sentía dichosa al ver casar a su hija con un buen hombre. Todos lucían dichosos por la boda, alucinando ya por los hijos de ambos. Una sonrisa amarga salió del padre de la chica, el sabe que esta decisión la tomo ella, porque era lo mejor, pero Shiro Takamachi sabía que su hija sufría por dentro, ella no amaba a aquel chico rubio ya que su corazón hace años había sido robado por otra persona.

 ** _Mentira también al decir que si…_**

-Nanoha Takamachi, acepta a Yuuno Scrya como su esposo?...-

-Si, acepto.- dijo la chica firmemente, haciendo soltar unos aplausos del público.

 ** _Y al besar la cruz pedirá perdón…_**

Nanoha observaba al chico que colocaba los anillos mientras recitaba algo escrito por él, por dentro ella solo podía pedir perdón al joven frente a ella.

 ** _Y yo se que olvidar nunca podría…_**

Los ojos del chico se clavaron en los de Nanoha, el amor que transmitían era indescriptible para la cobriza quien quedo petrificada en el lugar, sin saber qué hacer ante eso, "no, esto no es lo correcto, lo voy a herir si estoy con él".

 ** _Que era yo, no aquel, a quien quería…_**

Una chica estaba de pie en la puerta de la iglesia, jadeaba, había volado lo más rápido posible, su barrier jacket estaba dañada, llevaba unos cortes por la cara, sus ojos estaban fijos en el altar, lentamente se fueron llenando de lagrimas, un nudo en su garganta apareció, "es demasiado tarde", se dijo limpiándose las dolorosas lagrimas que recorrían su rostro.

 ** _Ante el altar está llorando…_**

La cobriza fijo su vista hacia el publico que aplaudía felizmente por ella, por ella y Yuuno, de repente su vista fue a parar hacia la puerta donde una chica rubia la observaba, su mirada estaba fija en ella mientras sus ojos se llenaban de tortuosas lagrimas que escapaban. Nanoha al ver la imagen de la enforcer allí de pie tras haberse arrancado de su misión para poder verla, aun lastimada por los combates, no pudo no sentir su corazón ser atravesado por una daga, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pedían por la chica, pedían por ella, pero… "ya es demasiado tarde Nanoha" dijo la voz de Fate dentro de la cabeza de la chica mientras una sonrisa amarga aparecía.

 ** _Todos dirán que es de alegría…_**

Nanoha quería gritar, quería correr hacia la rubia, quería pensar que esto solo era un mal sueño, pero allí estaba, de pie en el altar, observando al público que la felicitaba mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida guiada por un feliz novio que saludaba sonriente a la gente.

 ** _Dentro su alma esta gritando…._**

Nanoha observo a la rubia por última vez antes que se diera la media vuelta, Fate no quería verla salir del brazo del chico, no quería ver su enorme sonrisa.

-"Fate espera…"- dijo Nanoha telepáticamente haciendo que la chica parara el paso.

-"felicidades Nanoha, se que él te hará muy feliz".- le dijo la rubia mientras observaba el cielo, el hermoso cielo que insólitamente ese día tenia el mismo color que los ojos de Nanoha.

-" Fate espera!, no te vayas aun".- suplico la chica.

-" Nanoha debo irme, es lo mejor, no quiero…no quiero sentir esto, Nanoha no quiero sufrir nuevamente".- la rubia se giro para fijar sus ojos en los de la cobriza.- " sé que es demasiado tarde… soy una torpe, me di cuenta muy tarde de esto, Nanoha…yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho, es solo que me di cuenta demasiado tarde…".- una sonrisa amarga apareció.- " se feliz con él Nanoha…siempre supe que el sería lo mejor para ti, él te puede dar cosas que yo jamás te podría haber ni siquiera prometido… se feliz Nanoha, te quiero".- la rubia se dio vuelta y emprendió el vuelo haciendo al viento borrar sus lagrimas.

 ** _Ave María…_**

Nanoha y no podía contener las lagrimas, Hayate en ese momento llego a su lado abrazándola sobreprotectoramente para que nadie la viese llorar desgarradoramente mientras por otro lado felicitaban a Yuuno.

-Hayate…Fate…- lloraba la chica.

\- lo sé… Nanoha… lo sé… es una tonta…- decía Hayate conteniendo las lagrimas, ella sabía lo que sentía la cobriza por Fate y viceversa, pero ella no debía meterse, ella ya no podía hacer nada, las decisiones ya estaban tomadas por ambas.

 ** _Ave María…._**

Nanoha salía sonriente de la iglesia, guiada por su flamante esposo, la gente lloraba, " son la pareja perfecta", gritaban algunas chicas, mientras la gente aplaudía y sacaba fotos a los re cien casados. Yuuno tomaba en brazos a la chica quien reía ante eso, subiéndola al automóvil que atrás llevaba escrito " recién casados", Nanoha se notaba radiante, llena de dicha, pero su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, " el tiempo lo curara todo, esto era lo correcto", se dijo por última vez para terminar de convencerse.

 ** _Ave María…_**

" es lo correcto, siempre ha sido lo correcto", el auto se puso en marcha llevando a la feliz pareja a su luna de miel, Nanoha observaba el cielo azul y brillante, Fate vino a su mente, una sonrisa amarga apareció, para luego soltar una lagrima y sonreír felizmente. " se feliz Fate… se feliz amor mío como yo lo seré por las dos".

_FIN_-


	2. Chapter 2

**En este cap. utilizare la canción de un cantautor Argentino, Pedro Aznar, "Ya no hay forma de pedir perdón",es de una serie de cosas que he escrito y jamás publicado, sin más preámbulos los dejo con lo que sigue….**

 ** _¿Cómo voy a lograr que aún me quieras?..._**

 ****Nanoha corría por los pasillos del cuartel, la gente la miraba pasar, la chica sudaba, la carrera que había hecho desde el campo de entrenamiento hasta la oficina de Hayate y de esta hacia el otro edificio donde estaba la plataforma de despegue la tenía con un cardio a mil. Doblaba ágilmente por los pasillos chocando a veces, "debes ir y decírselo, o no tendrás mas oportunidad Nanoha", llego la voz de Hayate a su mente. Subía rápidamente las escaleras, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido hace un rato atrás en el despacho de Hayate…

 ** _¿Cómo lograr que quieras escuchar? …_**

 ****La cobriza fue en dirección al despacho de la castaña abriendo la puerta de un golpe asustando a la chica que estaba dentro sentada haciendo papeleo.

\- ¡Como es eso de que Fate se va a una misión catalogada de alto riesgo!, ¡por que ni tú ni ella me dijeron algo, sino fue Vita quien me lo dijo!- gritaba exaltada la chica.

\- Nanoha… yo no soy quien deba darte explicaciones.- dijo tranquilamente la castaña observando a una Nanoha totalmente alterada.

\- Pero Hayate, ¡eres mi mejor amiga!, debiste avisarme, Fate hace días esta rara y no me habla…- Nanoha tomó asiento frente la castaña quien la miro triste.

\- Nanoha, solo te diré una cosa, debes ir y decírselo, es tu última oportunidad, Fate se va, a una misión peligrosa… deberías ir y decirle todo, que no se arriesgue tontamente.- le dijo la chica con su semblante totalmente seria.

La cobriza se puso de pie al instante, se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir y correr a la plataforma observo a su amiga.

\- Hayate.. ¿estás segura que Fate no me rechazara?- dijo la chica con un color rojizo adornando sus mejillas.

\- Ve, apresúrate, están por salir.- dijo la chica observando a la cobriza desaparecer de su vista.

 ** _Cuando este fuego me desvela…_**

Nanoha había llegado a la plataforma de despegue, su corazón latía rápidamente, los nervios llegaron a ella, se declararía, eso era seguro, necesitaba decírselo a Fate, necesitaba estar con ella, la necesitaba como jamás había necesitado algo, corrió buscando la nave en la que estaría la rubia, estaba desesperada, en ese momento se topo con Shari quien la observo triste.

 ** _Pero despierto solo una vez más…_**

Nanoha….- dijo la chica.

-Shari! Has vista a Fate?.- Dijo la chica exaltada, la angustia la estaba consumiendo.

-lo siento… se acaba de marchar hace 5 segundos…- la chica observo a la cobriza quien tenía cara de no creérselo.

-hace 5 segundos….solo 5 segundos… si hubiese corrido más rápido…si hubiese volado...- Nanoha cayó de rodillas, cansada, tratando de recuperar el aire, miró hacia el cielo mientras ahogaba sus lagrimas de frustración, "Fate se fue… se fue… y es posible que no la vuelva a ver…" El grito desgarrador de la cobriza llenó el lugar, la rabia e impotencia acumulada término consumiéndola.

 ** _¿Cómo lograr verte de nuevo?..._**

Nanoha estaba de pie en el balcón de su departamento, los recuerdos del pasado se aglomeraban atormentándola, la noche la acogía, un suspiro se escapo de sus labios, "si en ese tiempo le hubiese contado a Fate la verdad nada de esto hubiese sucedido…" Su vista fue a dar a su mano, el anillo brillaba con el resplandor de la luna, "este…este es el peor error que he hecho…"

Un ruido la hizo girar, Yuuno se había girado y dicho algo raro, "aun está dormido, menos mal…"

 ** _¿Cómo he de recobrar tu corazón?..._**

Nanoha llevaba días sin ver a la rubia, quería hablar con ella, necesitaba explicarle todo, "esto es un error, el cual debo solucionar" se dijo mientras caminaba al despacho de Fate para encararla y decirle la verdad.

 ** _¿Cómo aceptar que todo ha muerto…._**

Llevaba días pensando en cómo decírselo, tenía que decirle la verdad, "Fate tiene que saber la verdad", se dijo mientras giraba en un pasillo para quedar frente al despacho de la rubia mirando la inscripción en la puerta donde salía el nombre de la chica, la cobriza soltó un suspiro, su corazón comenzó a latir, sentía un sinfín de emociones, pensaba que le daría un ataque por todo esto.

 ** _Y ya no hay forma de pedir perdón?..._**

 ****Nanoha pensaba en como disculparse con la chica, sus errores han provocado todo esto, todo ese sufrimiento, ella ya no quería herir a más gente, debía hacer todo bien desde una vez y mostrar su madurez, "soy una adulta, debería haber pensado como una", se dijo antes de girar el pomo de la puerta del despacho de Fate. "pero ahora hare todo bien desde un principio", dijo mientras se quitaba el anillo de la mano y lo guardaba en su bolsillo del traje.

 ** _Qué mal, qué mal…_**

Nanoha se quedo de piedra en la puerta, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Fate estaba con su cara sin ninguna expresión, observándola, mientras Ginga sonrosada bajó de las piernas de Fate abrochando su blusa. Nanoha miró por última vez a la rubia, sus lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir, miró a la peli morada quien se disculpaba torpemente con ella. La cobriza salió corriendo del despacho de la rubia, con un nudo en su garganta mientras con sus manos tapaba su rostro, no quería que la viesen sufrir, no quería que la viesen llorar por sus errores, corrió lo más rápido posible hacia el campo de entrenamiento, donde pudo soltar un grito que llevaba dentro de si hace tiempo.

 **** ** _Esta absurda y triste historia…_**

De pronto a su lado apareció Hayate quien la abrazo conteniendo el llanto de la chica.

-Nanoha…- Hayate la llamaba pero no recibía respuesta alguna, solo sollozos.

\- Fate…Ginga… - las lagrimas recorrían su cara, ya no podía aguantar más.

-Nanoha…debes saber esto…- dijo la chica observando a la cobriza quien limpiaba sus lagrimas con sus mangas del traje.- Fate y Ginga son pareja… quería decírtelo pero… no encontré el momento indicado…además que me habías contado que te ibas a divorciar de Yuuno… por eso no quise decirte nada del asunto…quería que tu le dijeses la verdad- dijo la castaña mirando hacia otro lado, se sentía desleal, ella debió haberle contado a Nanoha, pero se lo guardo.

 ** _Que se pone cada vez peor…_**

 ****Nanoha no dejaba de observar a la castaña frente a ella, sentía rabia, pero sabía que nada de esto era culpa de Hayate, ella fue la única que la apoyó cuando lo necesitaba, como ahora.

\- Hayate… yo también no he sido sincera contigo…- dijo la chica soltando mas lagrimas, mientras la castaña la miraba incrédula.

\- Como es eso?, a que te refieres?- la chica estaba asustada.

\- Hayate… yo… tengo dos semanas de atraso… estoy… Hayate…estoy…- el llanto se incremento haciendo a la chica esconder su rostro en sus piernas.

Hayate abrazó a la chica llorando con ella, las tragedias las seguían como una tormenta que no tenía fin.

 ** _Que mal, que mal…_**

Había pasado más de tres meses, y en los cuarteles de la TSAB se corría la noticia de que la cobriza estaba esperando un hijo de Yuuno , todos celebraban la noticia, la gente iba a su oficina a felicitarla, mientras otros le llevaban algunos obsequios a la chica quien amablemente les agradecía.

Hace un mes no sabía de Fate, la rubia se había ido a una misión, fue lo único que supo de ella, "es posible que ya sepa la noticia…" pensó mientras terminaba de acomodar unos papeles antes de partir al comedor para almorzar, aun quedaba mucho trabajo en el día y debía alimentarse bien, por el bebé. Al llegar al lugar se quedó helada, una chica rubia estaba en la barra de comida acompañada de una castaña que bromeaba con ella, la visión la hizo recordar cuando eran jóvenes y solían reunirse las tres para comer.

 **¿Por qué ni puedo hablarte? Temo que es así…**

Nanoha caminó hacia la barra, sus piernas le temblaban, Fate estaba allí de pie eligiendo su almuerzo, había llegado de la misión, la cobriza trató de acercarse pero no pudo, el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, se había vuelto difícil para ella hacer algo tan fácil como hablar. Caminó hacia la salida del lugar, no podía ver a la rubia, ella sentía que no se merecía si quiera ser vista por esos carmesí, que demostraban una tristeza enorme " están…como cuando la conocí", soltó antes de llegar nuevamente a su despacho y encerrarse a llorar.

 **Que ya no hay forma de pedir perdón…**

Así pasaron los meses, la cobriza se salió de su trabajo, decidió convertirse en dueña de casa, "esto es lo que siempre quise" se repetía "tener una familia feliz", dijo observando a su pequeña hija que estaba en sus brazos. "Yuuno era lo correcto, siempre lo fue, es un buen padre", pensó mientras observaba unas fotos puestas en el dormitorio donde salían los dos y luego con la bebé. El timbre sonó de repente, la cobriza dejó a su hija en la cuna y se encaminó hacia la puerta para ver quién era a esa hora de la tarde.

 **¿Cómo lograr que aun me quieras?**

-Ya voy!- grito antes de llegar y girar el pomo de la puerta para quedar cegada por la visión de enfrente.

-lo siento si te he hecho correr… Nanoha.- dijo tranquilamente la rubia frente a ella.

Nanoha no supo que decir o hacer, su asombro no la hacía pensar ni emitir palabra alguna.

-Nanoha…yo…- Fate estaba con su tenida de enforcer, la cual estaba siendo arrugada por su mano por el nerviosismo.

-No tienes nada que decir… ha pasado tiempo Fate.- pudo decir la chica mientras sonreía de lado recordando todo lo pasado.

 **¿Cómo lograr que quieras escuchar?...**

-Nanoha necesito sacar esto que llevo dentro!, ya no puedo más!, NANOHA TE NECESITO!- Grito la rubia mientras las lagrimas afloraban de sus tristes ojos.

La cobriza no aguantó más y se lanzó a sus brazos, necesitaba a Fate tanto como ella, el llanto de ambas se mezclaba, "es como una tragedia romana" pensó la cobriza mientras la rubia hundía su cabeza en el cuello de Nanoha.

 **Cuando este fuego me desvela...**

-Fate… te amo…. Te amo demasiado… a pesar del tiempo no he podido dejar de pensar en ti… no he podido dejar de sentir esto tan fuerte…- dijo la castaña mientras la rubia le secaba las lagrimas con la mano.

\- yo tampoco mi amor… soy una idiota… una tonta… una cobarde…. Si te hubiese dicho lo que sentía por ti antes…- Fate sentía rabia consigo misma apretando el puño con furia.

El sufrimiento de ambas se notaba, Nanoha miraba a Fate dolida "quizás cuanto tiempo ha sufrido…hemos sufrido…por ser las dos unas tontas"

 **¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?**

\- Nanoha… vine para llevarte… Nanoha… ven… vuela conmigo, deja a Yuuno, tu no lo amas… y el no te ama como te amo yo….ven…vámonos y seamos felices como lo debimos ser desde un principio- dijo Fate tomando a la chica de las manos mientras la observaba tiernamente.

Nanoha en ese momento sintió el nudo nuevamente en su garganta, ella amaba a la chica, realmente la amaba e iría a cualquier parte con ella, "pero… ya es tarde", se dijo cuando un sollozo proveniente del cuarto de la bebé la hizo volver al ahora.

 **¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer** **si ya no hay forma de pedir perdón?**

-lo lamento Fate… ya es demasiado tarde… tú tienes que hacer tu vida… yo ya tengo familia.. Vivio me necesita… y yo la necesito a ella, perdón… perdón Fate.- las lagrimas surgían de nuevo de sus azules.

Fate miró a la chica, su corazón roto en mil pedazos nuevamente, se dio media vuelta, la cobriza sentía que sus piernas cederían , en ese momento Fate se giró rápidamente y la atrapó en sus brazos, sus miradas se encontraron, fue solo un segundo para buscar el valor dentro de la rubia para hacer lo que debió hacer hace tiempo.

Los labios de Fate se presionaron contra los de Nanoha, la cobriza se dejó llevar por la sensación, sabía que esto debió ser lo correcto hace tiempo, "lo lamento Fate", se dijo internamente antes de separarse de ella.

\- Nanoha… ven conmigo.- dijo decidida la chica por última vez.- y hagamos una familia junta.

La cobriza la observó, sus mejillas rosadas, pero el miedo se apodero de ella, se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Fate para cerrar la puerta tras ella, al entrar se desplomo en ella golpeando el piso mientras lloraba desgarradoramente.

-lo lamento Fate…de verdad lo lamento…-


End file.
